Pangorians
| Aliases = Dominant race of Pangoria | Identity = | Affiliation = Formerly Pegas | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pangoria | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Blue | Skin2 = (pirates); pink (others) | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfFingers2 = (pirates); 5 (others) | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = Heavy body structure (pirates) | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien species | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Pangoria | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #387 | HistoryText = Origin Pangoria is a small planet away from the spaceways. Presumably, the Celestial came at some point and conducted genetic experiments on its inhabitants. Ruled by Pirates A few hundred years ago, the planets and its inhabitants were conquered by space pirates. The planet became a refuge for scums. Celestial Judgment As part of the Fourth Host, Arishem the Celestial came to Pangoria (possibly there for fifty years before rendering a verdict), standing and deeming the planet unworthy, panic and riots started, as well violent tremors and storms. Unaware to all Pangorians, Arishem judgment was meant to be applied only on the deleterious inhabitants. The Pirate King Pegas thought to make the wealthiest inhabitants pay for leaving the planet, while simply amassing their money for himself, intending to leave without them. Thor's intervention As Thor came to the planet, he was mistook for the Celestials and shot down. Once the mistake uncovered, Pegas went to Thor and had him healed, intending to use the God to save himself. While Thor tried to discuss then to defeat Arishem, who stood uncaring for him, the colossal Exitar the Exterminator arrived on Pangoria. Meanwhile, Pegas tried to escape the planet with his pangorian assistant Myla, leaving the population to die. The two Celestials communicated, starting to exercise Arishem's sentence. As part of the process, the planet was surrounded by force barrier who prevented Pegas' escape. Causing great damages to the planet's surface, Thor was able to tear a hole inside Exitar, enter him and access his brain. Meanwhile Pegas directed the fleet towards that Celestials, intending to force him to let them leave. Pegas then opened a hole into the force barrier, to escape through it, but was abandoned by Myla who prefered to remain with the people of Pangoria. The verdict was once more confirmed by Arishem who transmitted the genetic code to Exitar, who killed all the pirates, the unworthy segment of their race, while the Pangorians were spared, given a new chance. The planet was also rebuilt, covered with lush vegetation, and surrounded by a force barrier protecting it and allowing the Pangorians to grow and prosper. It is unknown if this kind of sentence is common procedure. All this was explained by a Replicoid created by the Celestials by mimicking Thor's genetics. Thor was then removed from the planet and returned to Midgard. Classification The Pangorians were seemingly to be classified between white-skinned humanoids (resembling humans), and the pirates who were blue-skinned imposing and heavy humanoids. The pirates were the segment of that race/species deemed unworthy. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Formerly "monarchy", ruled by pirate king Pegas | TechnologyLevel = Space-travel technology, advanced healing devices, nuclear weapons | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Myla, Pegas | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Races with Pink Skin Category:Pangorians